Centrifugal molding is used to obtain seamless polyimide belts useful as fuser members, transfix members and other endless belt applications. Typically, a thin fluorine or silicone release layer is applied to the inner surface of a rigid cylindrical mandrel. A polyimide coating is applied to the inner surface of the mandrel containing the release layer. The polyimide is cured and then released from the mandrel.
There are drawbacks to this process. For instance, the requirement of a release layer on the inner surface of the mandrel is an additional process step. For fuser belts manufactured in this manner the cost is expensive.
In addition, a polyimide fuser belt can have rigid requirements with respect to such things as modulus of elasticity, durability, onset decomposition temperature and so forth. Finding novel materials that can meet rigid belt specifications while at the same time reducing cost of manufacturing is a desirable objective.